Vision
Vision is an android created by Ultron and Dr. Helen Cho, programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and awakened by Thor Odinson's Mjolnir's magic. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Vision was created by Helen Cho under the control of Ultron using her technology and Vibranium taken from Ulysses Klaue to be a new, superior body for Ultron to inhabit. Vision was implanted with the mind stone from Loki's Sceptre. Ultron began to upload his consciousness into the Vision before he was interrupted repeatedly by the Avengers. The Vision, still in the capsule, was taken to Avengers Tower where Tony Stark and Bruce Banner attempted to awaken the Vision before being interrupted by Captain America and the Twins who didn't want the Vision to be completed. Quicksilver removed the power sources before Thor charged the pod with lightning, awakening the Vision. After awakening from the pod, Vision explained how he was on the side of life and that Ultron was a unique being, but since Ultron wished to end all life he decided to help the Avengers. He then handed Thor Mjolnir, displaying that he was worthy to wield the hammer, much to the confusion of the others. During the battle in Sokovia, Vision confronted Ultron and removed his ability to send himself into the internet. He then proceeded to destroy the Ultron robots and evacuated Scarlet Witch when Sovokia began to fall to the ground. Finding the last remaining Ultron robot with Ultron inside it, he told Ultron about how humans are graceful and a privilege to live among, to which Ultron called him naive. Ultron then prepared to attack him only for Vision to destroy the body with a energy blast from the Mind Stone. After the Battle for Sokovia, Vision joined the New Avengers alongside War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow and Captain America. Character traits ''To be added Capabilities *'Density Manipulation': The Vision is capable of altering his own density making him able to phase through solid objects. **'Enhanced Strength': Vision can increase his physical strength, by raising his own density. The strength is based on those who's pure heart and worth enough to wield Mjolnir like Thor. **'Levitation': Vision is capable of hovering in the air, by lowering his own density below the density of the atmosphere. **'Intangibility': Vision is capable of intangibility, by lowering his own density below the density of the object he is phasing through. *'Mind Stone': Activated and embeded in Vision forehead. **'Energy Beams': Vision is able to project intense energy beams through the use of the Mind Stone. Relationships *Ultron - Creator turned enemy. *Helen Cho - Creator through brainwashing. *Tony Stark - Programmer. *Bruce Banner - Programmer. *Thor Odinson - Ally. *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Part of Vision's mind. *Captain America - Team leader. *Black Widow - Ally and teammate. *War Machine - Teammate. *Falcon - Teammate. *Scarlet Witch - Ally and teammate. *Quicksilver - Ally. *Ultron Sentries - Enemies. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - Paul Bettany Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Vision will be played by Paul Bettany, who also voices Tony Stark's A.I system J.A.R.V.I.S. *In the comics, Vision was created by Ultron to defeat the Avengers but later betrayed his creator and became a member of the team. * Joss Whedon reveals that the Vision will indeed be created by Ultron saying he's a "synthetic, super-powered human designed by Ultron to show that he, too, has the power to create life." *In the comics, Vision has a multitude of powers ranging from altering his density at will, the use of the "Solar Jewel", which absorbs ambient energy that can be released through the Jewel on his forehead or his eyes, superhuman strength, flight, and is capable of self-repair. *In the comics, the Vision marries Scarlet Witch and has two children with her. *Paul Bettany revealed that The Vision will be able to control his density in the film, as he has in the comics stating: "he’s incredibly good at punching, which is key. He has the ability to change his density and that is … that’s awesome and exploited brilliantly by Joss in some cool moments when Vision is able to do something that is otherworldly. And he’s discovering all as he goes along." *Bettany also reveals that The Vision is very protective of Scarlet Witch in the film and feels paternal to a number of people. *Bettany has said in interviews that The Vision will be "J.A.R.V.I.S., yoked". Possibly meaning that Ultron will take J.A.R.V.I.S.' programming and use it to create The Vision. It has been confirmed that Ultron creates the Vision through the use of J.A.R.V.I.S. That is by decimating his programming in order to escape from Avengers Tower, taking what remains of J.A.R.V.I.S. and using those parts to create the Vision. *In the film, the source of Vision's power is the Mind Stone. In the comics, the 'Solar Jewel' is Vision main source of power. Gallery Vision1-AoU.png VisionEyes.png Avengers Age of Ultron 158.jpg Vision-Avenger.jpg Promotion and Concept Art Vision_AOU_Poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Concept - Quicksilver.jpg|Concept art of The Vision vision-avengers-age-of-ultron-211bd.jpg|Concept art of The Vision The_Vision_BTS.png|BTS Look at 'The Vision' from Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop! JTUXLhb~2.jpg|The Vision phasing in Promotional art Vision AoU Promo.png|The Vision's short biography. Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-1.jpg|Promotional art AoU_Vision_0001.png|Promotional art. Age-of-ultron-concept-The_Vision.jpg|Promotional art Vision_AOU-promo-assemble.jpg|Promotional art Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-Ultron.jpg|Promotional art of Vision and Ultron Vision-Ultron-AOUpromo.jpg|Promotional art of Ultron vs. Vision Vision-Ultrons_senteries.jpg|Promotional art of Vision vs. Ultron Sentinels Avengers_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art of The Vision with The Avengers Vision Fathead.png|Vision Fathead Poster Vision_side_look_promo_art.jpg|Side-look at The Vision Vision_face.jpg Vision_Avengers_AOU_comic_poster_promo.jpg Avengers_aou_promo.jpg vision_promo_1.jpg AoU_Vision_0.jpg AoU_TheVision_promoart.jpg The_Vision_Paul_Bettany.png Vision_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Bus_Cropped.JPG EW AOU 02.jpg Vision_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Official_EW_Cover.JPG References See Also *Vision (Next Avengers) }} Category:The Avengers characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Flight Category:Avengers members Category:Artificial Intelligence